BFG9000/Doom 3
The BFG 9000 (acronym for "Big Fucking Gun") of Doom 3 is one of the weapons created by the Union Aerospace Corporation under its weapon research programme, and is considered the most powerful weapon of the game. It is first introduced in UAC Administration, when Campbell opens his suitcase to an unknown green glow (green being associated with the colour of the BFG projectile). It is seen being used in Alpha Labs Sector 4A and Communications by Campbell, however, the player only manages to wield it at Delta Labs 2A. It is lost during the transit to the Hell level (where it is available as a pick-up), but the player manages to retrieve it from Sabaoth in the CPU Complex, who had killed Campbell and taken the latter's BFG. Weapon schematics The BFG in Doom 3 functions in a different way from its Doom counterpart, as the projectile exists in the form of a computer chip contained within a ball of relatively slow-moving green plasma. The newer version also follows a charge-based system; holding down the trigger causes the weapon to charge up for a more powerful shot (up to 4 levels of charge), the status of the charge being displayed on the monitor (which also displays the ammo count by its own, just like Plasma gun, Chaingun and newcomer Machine gun). The chip identifies and shoots rays at opponents before the initial explosion that will debilitate them prior to the explosion of the plasma projectile. The effects of the weapon are devastating; a single-charged projectile can obliterate any weaker monster; whereas a fully-charged shot will kill any monster up to a Vagary. 'Elite' monsters with a lot of hit points such as the Hell Knight or the Mancubus generally require a double or triple-charged shot to kill. Unlike in the classic Doom and Doom II, the BFG 9000 in Doom 3 no longer uses the same ammo as the Plasma gun, but its own type of cell instead. The BFG Cell exists as a green cube with an actively vibrating sphere inside (similar to an atom), and holds 4 charges. Unlike in Doom II, BFG cells are very hard to come by and are placed in relatively obscure locations, and it is therefore recommended to use the weapon sparingly. Tactical analysis The weapon is recommended for medium to long-range combat, as firing at a monster up close will severely damage the player from the blast radius. Moreover, the longer the projectile exists undetonated, the longer the time it will have to attack other enemies within the vicinity with its rays. The BFG is also recommended for usage in areas with heavy enemy presence due to its targeting system, as the other weapons specialize more in single-enemy combat. It is also advisable to deploy the weapon for boss fights, such as in Caverns 2, due to the heavy premium on the ammunition. Do not overcharge the weapon, as it can overheat and explode in the player's grip, killing him instantly. Category:Doom 3 weapons